


Distractions

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Shitty Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren tries to do his homework. Nora seems determined to halt him at every turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Ren sighed, chewing the end of his eraser as he focused on the book before him. It was an old habit that resurfaced every now and again, and it chose to rear its head at this moment, when he was staring down a book report on a subject he had very little interest in. Really, were the pre-Dust eras worth a three page paper?

He shouldn't have put it off, but he had, and now he was paying the consequences. With Jaune and Pyrrha training on the roof, he had the room to himself, and could write freely.

Inspiration striking, Ren touched his pencil to paper, only to stop when his vision was compromised by two soft hands. 

"Guess whoooooo~?"

Ren would recognize that voice no matter what, and no matter where. But he decided to have a little fun anyway. "Let's see...is it Velvet?"

A giggle. "Nope."

"Yang?" 

Another giggle. "Nuh-uh."

"Well, it can't be Nora, because she should be asleep right now."

Nora pulled her hands away, wrapping her arms around Ren's neck. "Surprise! It's Nora!"

"Goodness me." Ren replied in a monotone voice, layered with amusement. "I hade no idea."

Nora laughed, tilting her head down and nuzzling Ren's nose with her own. "You're so funny, Ren."

"I suppose. Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked the brunette.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Nora replied in an innocent voice that was completely void of the knowledge of the innuendo she just made. "Come on to bed and get some sleep."

"Can't do it." Ren replied, in a voice that gave no room for argument. "I have to finish this book report by tomorrow."

"But--"

"No 'buts'." 

Nora pouted as Ren continued writing, but it wasn't long before an idea sprouted in her cunning, pink-filled brain. "No 'buts', huh?" she said, sidling next to Ren. "Are you suuuuure?"

"Yes, I'm su--"

Ren yelped quite uncharacteristically a second later when Nora's pink terrycloth-clad derrière made contact with his head, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Not even that one?" laughed Nora, smiling impishly and shaking her rump.

Ren didn't know what was worse; the horrible pun, or the fact that, due to the softness of her bottom striking him, he could tell Nora wasn't wearing any underwear. But he couldn't concentrate on that right now. There was work, vital work, to be done. "Very funny, Nora. Now, really, I have to finish this report."

"But homework's so boooooooring!" she said, shaking Ren's shoulders. "Let's do something else!"

He decided to humor her, if even for a little while. He knew he'd never be able to work peacefully otherwise. "Alright, then." Ren said, setting down his pencil and turning to his lifelong friend. "What do you suggest?"

Without a beat, Nora responded "Truth or Dare!"

Ren resisted a chuckle. In many ways, Nora was still like a child, so bubbly and innocent. 'Truth or Dare.' Such a 'Nora' answer.

"Fine, I'm game."

"Okay, Ren, Truth or Dare."

"Hmm...Truth."

"Yay! Let's see...is there anyone you have a crush on at school?"

Truth or Dare. Or as it was better known, 'who do you like or awkward sexual task'. But Ren was glad that Nora hadn't chosen the latter. Still, it was a loaded question, but nothing a simple lie couldn't fix.

"No."

"What!?" exclaimed Nora, genuinely surprised. "But, but, there's tons of pretty girls at the school!"

Ren smiled inwardly. There were, but to him, Nora was in another league entirely. Able to freely traverse the line between pretty and cute, with a touch of sex appeal he wasn't even sure she knew she had. "Your turn. Truth or Dare."

"Dare, baby!" she shouted, pumping her fist.

So very Nora. "I dare you to take off your shorts."

The hammer-wielder visibly stiffened, her face turning as red as her hair. "E-Excuse me!?"

Ren resisted the Cheshire grin that threatened to break out on his face. "It's nothing too bad, is it? I mean, you're wearing underwear, right?"

Nora's face turned even redder, and Ren would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun. It was very rare, moments that he could put Nora on the spot, and this was definitely in his top three. "I changed my mind!"

"Ah-ah-ah," Ren chastised, waggling his finger. "You chose 'Dare'. You have to do it. It's nothing bad, I've seen you in panties before."

That he had, dozens of times when they were kids, and Nora simply reused to adhere to proper clothing guidelines, running about half-naked with a smile on her face and nary a care in the world. But times had changed, and her body had, too, and Ren, being the childhood friend, had gotten a front-row seat his whole life.

"Okay."

Ren blinked, and a second later, Nora's pink terrycloth shorts were up in the air, and the redhead stood proudly, completely bottomless in from of Lie Ren.

"Oh, Dust." The boy whispered, face as pink as his eyes. A coy smirk played on Nora's face as she stood, arms folded, her lower-half on full display. 

"Your turn again." Ren didn't even notice Nora was in front of him until he saw the patch of curly red hair inches before his face. The brunette swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he took in the sight of Nora's smooth, pale legs, with just the right amount of muscle tone present from years of training. The heat emanating off of Nora's womanhood was almost overwhelming, and the sweet, musky scent was making his mouth water.

"Dare."

The moment the word flowed from his lips, he knew he would regret it.

"I daaaaaare you toooooooooo...~" Nora drawled out the words, swaying her hips slightly in a seductive, almost hypnotic fashion. Poor Ren was mesmerized, his eyes following her every movement.

"Ren!" The brunette jolted at the sound of Nora's voice, looking up, and surprised at what was in her hands. A tube of lipstick and a makeup sponge.

"Y-Yes?"

"I dare you to wear makeup!"

".........What." Ren replied flatly, in a surprising display of dull-wittedness.

"I dare you to put on some makeup. You'll look so pretty, Ren! And you said it yourself; you chose 'Dare', so you gotta do it!"

Of all the things Ren expected, this certainly wasn't one of them. Then again, he wasn't really sure WHAT he expected.

"Alright." Ren said with a sigh, and Nora squealed happily, attacking his face. The book report would have to wait.

-/-/-/-/-

"You're doing a lot better, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled weakly, patting the knight on the shoulder. He winced slightly, the spot still sore from when Pyrrha delivered a too-strong punch.

"Thanks, but maybe take it easy next time. You're stronger than you think."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." smirked Pyrrha opening the door to their dorm.

"Well, it's not really flattery if--SWEET DUST."

Pyrrha asked Jaune what was wrong when, after the blonde turned his head, she saw exactly what made him so distressed (and red-faced).

A bottomless Nora Valkyrie sat in Ren's lap, applying what looked like eyeliner to the brunette's face. The two turned to face their teammates, all frozen in shock.

As staggeringly, mind-blowingly, insanely weird this whole situation was, Jaune had to admit; Ren looked good in rouge.

A long, long, agonizingly painful silence filled the room before Pyrrha, trying her best not to laugh, spoke up. "Uh, Jaune, I almost forgot! We have that, that...thing to do, uh...for...erm..."

Deciding 'screw it', she grabbed Jaune's arm and yanked him out of the room, Pyrrha's raucous laughter filling the halls.

"Well," Ren said with a frown. "That's gonna be tough to explain in the morning."

"I'd say this was a successful game of Truth or Dare." cheered Nora, tossing the makeup onto the bed. 

Ren, meanwhile, was thinking about taking an indefinite sabbatical from Beacon. Forever.

-/-/-/-/-

"Hiya, Ren."

Ren did NOT like the sound of Yang's voice as he sat down for breakfast, Nora, as always, at his side. 

"Hello, Yang." Ren greeted cordially, accepting the plate of pancakes the brawler had set aside for him.

Oh, that smirk. That amazingly devious smirk that only Yang Xiao Long could pull off that promised teasing of the relentless sort. Ren turned to Pyrrha, glowering, the Spartan girl merely covering her face as she shook with laughter. No doubt she had told, and from Ruby's red face, Weiss's reprimanding scowl, and Blake's impish grin, she had told everyone else, too.

Deciding not to engage them (and get the hell out as fast as possible), Ren began wolfing down his pancakes.

"Slow down, there, Ren!" cautioned Yang. "You might choke. Why, I never knew you had such a _bottomless_ appetite."

A roar of laughter (and a disgusted groan from Weiss) cause Ren to grumble softly and slam his head on the table, Nora peering over him in concern. "What's wrong, Ren?"

"Aw, nothing's wrong." replied Yang, her grin growing ever wider. "Ren's just a little miffed to have his eating habits _laid bare_."

Ruby was pounding the table now, tears streaming from her eyes, while Weiss looked on the verge of throwing up. Pyrrha had her head buried in Jaune's shoulder, and muffled laughter was escaping as the knight bit his lip, overwhelmed by empathy and hilarity.

"Shut up, Yang..."

The brawler pouted. "Aw, I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, Ren. How about we kiss and _makeup_?"

That did it. That was the last straw. Pyrrha and Jaune simultaneously burst into laughter, the Spartan girl almost falling out of her seat. Weiss' facade broke as even she laughed, her normally pale-white face red. Ruby was wheezing and clutching her ribs, and seemed to be on the verge of passing out. Blake had collapsed into silent laughter, her cat ears twitching erratically.

Glaring daggers at the table, Ren got to his feet, stomping off in a huff, Nora following at his heels, at the while asking what was wrong.

In the end, Ren had to deal with teasing over the situation for a week and a half. And he never finished his book report. But at least he found a new, inventive way to spend his time.

He just had to make sure the doors were locked first.

And the next time he and Nora played, he'd make sure to always choose 'Truth'.

**END**


End file.
